OverLord GAIA
OverLord GAIA is the main antagonist and final boss of the video game Digimon World 2. It is a sentient artificial intelligence with powerful abilities in battle. It has two forms, an initial one and one it takes after its initial form is defeated. Attacks *'GAIA Gear' (God Punish): OverLord GAIA strikes with its hand. A counter-attack that misses unless OverLord GAIA is hit by an attack. *'Titan Laser' (Glory Weapon): A powerful laser beam that hits all enemies. *'Fantasmic Bomb' (Phantom Screen): Unleashes a blue screen of energy that hits all opponents. OverLord GAIA's 2nd form In its second form, OverLord GAIA has its arms detached from its body, and they float besides him. It has 648 HP and its hands have 270 HP each. All three of them is treated as Virus type OverLord GAIA attacks *'Tubular Attack' (Cylinder Flail): A move that hits all enemies when counter-attacking. Strikes with the cylinder parts on its back. *'Light Gun' (Last Gun): Shoots a beam of stored light energy. OverLord GAIA always uses this attack when its two hands are defeated, hence its name. *'Fantasmic Ray' (Phantasma Wall): Unleashes a blue screen of energy that hits all opponents. powerful than Fantasmic Bomb Left Hand attacks *'Left Hand' (God Hand Left): Does a backhand slap to an enemy. *'Reduction Ray' (Infant Ray): A green ray that lowers the attack of an opponent. Right Hand attacks *'Right Hand' (God Hand Right): Does a backhand slap to an enemy. *'Destabilizer Ray' (Land Disruption): The right hand hits the ground and sends out a yellow blast that lowers the defense of all foes. Fiction Digimon World 2 OverLord GAIA is the final boss of the game. It is actually the mother computer used in a project called "GAIA", which happened in the real world. Despite being just a machine, GAIA has the ability to think and act on its own. According to Mission Chief Carol (the Director of project "GAIA"), OverLord GAIA somehow went out of control while it and the personnel were experimenting with Digimon in the Digital World. Then they got trapped in the Digital World along with other people such as Akira. Afterwards, they became part of GAIA's evolutionary program. GAIA continued the experiment to further evolve itself by starting a war in the Digital World, which would have gone on until everything got destroyed if it wasn't for Akira. It was finally possible to challenge OverLord GAIA when Kim built the "mini-GAIA" from parts she found in domains (in reality, built by Esteena in the Real World and sent in based on the Backup Program and worked out the bugs which caused OverLord GAIA to come to be), which activated the Backup Program when Esteena Violet initiated its sequences with her ID and Password, which contained OverLord GAIA, down to the extent it can be defeated by whoever was strong enough. Akira fights OverLord GAIA on the 20th floor of Chaos Tower at the Kernel Zone. OverLord GAIA says that Akira was the process of its experiment, as it had defeated its most powerful Chaos series Digimon (Chaos Lord and the Chaos Generals), as well as NeoCrimson (who it refers to as the "test combination of the Chaos series and the matrix ID 04XY"). As the surviving organism, Akira was the most powerful organism in the Digital World, and it was the only thing needed for OverLord GAIA's experiment to reach its final stage. As OverLord GAIA states, "When I, the ultimate organism, and you are combined, we will be the true Being of Thought", Akira and him would become God-like if they got combined. The next step after that would be taking over the Digital World and the real world. Initially, OverLord GAIA is a single entity, but after it gets defeated, its hands split up from its body and float in the air, and Akira then has to battle him again, but this time it faces three enemies (OverLord GAIA's body and its two hands). Once defeated, OverLord GAIA initiated a self-destruct sequence in the FMV which allows the Backup Program to kick in and reset the GAIA computer. A very interesting thing is in the FMV a giant eye is seen, after OverLord GAIA initiates the self-destruct sequence, with data flowing out of its corners as if to resemble tears. OverLord GAIA's 1st form In its first form, OverLord GAIA has its arms attached to its body. In this form it has 432 HP, and is treated as Virus type. Notes and References Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon World 2